Barbeque grills typically have a grate with a source of heat thereunder such as charcoal or propane or natural gas burners under a bed of lava rock. Most grills also have a lid.
One problem associated with typical barbeque grills is that sometimes the food will burn because the heat is always at the same place underneath such food. This problem is compounded when meats having grease therein is cooked because the grease within the meat will melt and such grease will then drip down onto the hot coals or flame causing the flames to flare up and engulf the food being cooked inside of these flames.
Structures have been devised to keep the food moving with respect to the flame, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,636 to Marasco, but no one to-date has solved the problem of grease dripping down onto the fire causing flames which tend to burn the food.
Also because of the intense heat directed at the food on the grill, it is very difficult to prepare more than one type of food, for example enough that would constitute an entire meal, by using only a grill.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a barbeque grill structure which will overcome the aforementioned problems.